Jin- Gone KRISHO Version
by Cho Sun Yoo
Summary: Lagu ini adalah bukti perasaan cintaku padamu. karena kau hanya bisa mendengar, aku hanya bisa memainkan ini dalam alunan sebuah piano, namun aku yakin kau pasti memahami perasaanku dari lagu ini. -BAD SUMMARY- (JIN- GONE MV With KRISHO)


**JIN- Gone MV KRISHO Version  
By: MineMine/ Cho Sun Yoo**

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan sebuah Rumah, dan begitu terbuka nampaklah seorang yeoja yang keluar dari mobil itu. Yeoja itu terus berjalan tapi tatapannya hanya menghadap ke depan. Hanya 1 yang menyebabkan dia begitu.. dia buta.

Yeoja itu terus berjalan sambil meraba-raba dinding agar tidak jatuh. Dari dalam Rumah nampaklah seorang namja tampan yang sedang memainkan piano, dia terus memperhatikan yeoja itu sampai akhirnya sang pelatih Piano, Kim Young Woon atau Kangin menggebrak piano tsb.

"Kau mau serius atau tidak,Kris?" Tanya Kangin  
"N..ne.. Mianhae…" Katanya sambil terus memainkan piano.

Kris,namja yang berlatih piano tadi memainkan piano sambil mencuri pandang ke arah yeoja itu. Yeoja itu sekarang duduk di ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan tengah.

"Nona Joon Myeon.." Kata seorang Maid  
"Cukup panggil aku Suho, Taeyeon eonni…" Kata yeoja yang bernama Suho itu.  
"ah, Ne… Suho… apakah kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" Tanya Maid yang bernama Taeyeon itu.  
"Ani…" Suho tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya ingin ke kamar sekarang… oh iya.. dimana appa?"  
"Dia sedang mengajar muridnya, Suho…"  
"Ohh.. Ne…" Kata Suho , kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.  
"Biar aku bantu…" Kata Taeyeon sambil membimbing Suho.  
"Gomawo, Eonni.."

Begitu Suho berjalan ke kamar dengan dibantu Taeyeon, Kris berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Suho. Kris terus memperhatikan Suho.

"Chanyeol… siapa yeoja itu?" Tanya Kris pada seorang namja yang bersamanya.  
"Dia Kim Joon Myeon… dia anak guru-mu,tuan.." Kata Chanyeol.  
"Tuan?... bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu?"  
"Ne.. ne… Kris…" Kata Chanyeol.  
"begitu lebih baik…"

…

Esoknya, seperti biasa, Kris datang ke Rumah Kangin untuk berlatih piano. Dan begitu dia memasuki Rumah. Dia melihat Suho sedang dimarahi oleh Kangin.

"Kau ingin menjadi pemain piano hebat,kan?!... Berlatihlah dengan serius!.. biasakan pendengaranmu!" Bentak Kangin dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Suho yang sedang berusaha memungut permen yang tercecer di lantai.

"Dia buta?" Tanya Kris pada Taeyeon.  
"Ne… itu sudah sejak lahir… tapi Suho sangat sabar dalam hal ini…" Kata Taeyeon.

Kemudian Kris mengendap-endap mendekati Suho yang duduk di kursi piano sambil mencoba memainkannya. Kris duduk disebelah Suho dan memperhatikan gadis itu, kemudian memainkan piano tsb, Suho tersenyum mendengarkan permainan Kris.

Kangin yang kebetulan lewat melihat Kris yang sedang bersama Suho. Kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua. Tetapi begitu sampai disana, hanya ada Suho sendiri, karena yang hal yang dicarinya tidak ada, Kangin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kris yang bersembunyi dibelakang piano, akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan kembali duduk disebelah Suho.  
Namun, Kris merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya, dia segera mengambil obatnya dan meminum obat tsb.

"Kau murid appa ya?" Tanya Suho.  
"Ne.." Kris melihat permen yang ada di atas piano, kemudian mengambilnya. "Coba buka mulutmu…" Suho,pun membuka mulutnya, dan Kris menyuapi permen itu.  
Ketika Kris menyuapi permen ke Suho, jari Kris tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Suho, tapi dia hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi jarinya.

…

Di kemudian hari, Kris berani membawa Suho ke halaman belakang Rumahnya. Kemudian mereka berdua mengobrol disana.

"Jadi… kau buta dari lahir ya?" Kata Kris.  
"Ne… tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku…" Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Suho.  
"B.. bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu?" Tanya Suho.  
"Tentu…" Suho tersenyum gembira, kemudian dia menyentuh pipi Kris dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Kris hanya menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan halus dari Suho.  
Perlahan, Kris menuntun tangan Suho untuk diletakkan(?) di dadanya, tapi, seketika Kris merasakan jantungnya tidak beres. Dia mengambil obatnya.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol dan Taeyeon hanya bisa memandangi Kris dan Suho yang terlihat sangat romantis, dia tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Mereka serasi,ne?" Kata Taeyeon yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol.  
"Ne.. aku bahkan belum pernah melihat Kris tersenyum selembut itu… padahal dia sangat dingin pada siapapun.."  
"Aku juga belum pernah melihat Suho se-gembira itu…"

Tiba-tiba saja HP Chanyeol berbunyi, kemudian dia segera mengambil hp yang ada disaku celananya dan melihat panggilan yang ternyata adalah dari Kangin.

"Ne,Tuan?"  
"Chanyeol… aku melihat Kris bersama Suho… cepat kau tarik Chanyeol menjauh dari putriku!" Perintah Kangin.  
"E.. eh… n..ne.." Chanyeol hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahinya.  
"Waeyo?" Tanya Taeyeon.  
"Sepertinya Tuan Kangin tidak suka Kris berdekatan dengan Nona Suho…"  
"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu darimana Tuan Kangin mengetahui ini… tapi aku hanya bisa melaksanakan tugasku.."

Chanyeol segera berjalan mendekati Kris dan Suho, kemudian menarik Kris. Suho merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres.

"Hei.. Chanyeol… kau kenapa?.. kenapa menarikku?" Kris sedikit heran dengan perilaku Bodyguard yang sekaligus dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu.  
"Mianhae,Kris… Mianhae.." Kata Chanyeol yang akhirnya menarik Kris secara paksa.  
"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan?!.. lepaskan aku!" Kata Kris. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menarik Kris menjauh dari Suho. Tanpa dia sadari, obat Kris terjatuh.

Sementara itu, Suho berusaha mencari-cari obat Kris yang terjatuh tadi. Begitu mendapatkannya, Suho hanya bisa memegang erat obat itu.

"Kajja, Suho… biar aku bantu.." Kata Taeyeon yang langsung menghampiri Suho.  
"N..ne.." Taeyeon hanya bisa memasang ekspresi sedih, karena melihat Suho yang senyumannya terlihat memudar(?).

…

Besoknya, Kris tidak kunjung datang ke Rumah Suho. Suho yang dikamarnya nampak sedih karena Kris tidak datang-datang. Dia hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu, sambil memegangi botol obat milik Kris.

**CKLEK!**

Terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki seseorang. Itu adalah Kris. Kemudian dia duduk di depan piano dan segera memainkan sebuah lagu. Suho yang sadar bahwa itu adalah Kris langsung tersenyum sambil mendengarkan permainan Kris.  
Perlahan-lahan tubuh Kris menjadi lemas, dia terjatuh di atas piano tersebut dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat Suho kaget.

Suara piano itu tidak terdengar lagi. Suho mulai cemas. Di luar, salah satu pelayan laki-laki di Rumah Suho berlari-lari di tengah hujan sambil menggendong tubuh Kris yang sudah terkulai lemas itu, diikuti oleh Taeyeon yang sudah menangis melihat Kris seperti itu. Chanyeol sudah menunggu disebelah mobil Kris.

Sementara itu di dalam Rumah, Kangin hanya bisa memandang sendu ke arah jendela. Kemudian dia segera duduk di depan piano dan melanjutkan lagu yang di mainkan oleh Kris tadi. Dan Suho menutup matanya sambil tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya.

Dia mengerti arti dari lagu yang dimainkan itu.

**END**

Silakan tabok author.  
Author suka banget sama ni MV karena lagunya bagus terus cerita di MV itu juga mengharukan banget.  
Di MV aslinya, itu sebenernya Xiumin sama seorang cewek(Author lupa namanya) Tapi Author ubah jadi KRISHO XDD  
Ini author ketik buat selingan aje.. :3  
Buat FF My Stupid Fiance sama Another Parody, map belom bisa author lanjutin, soalnya imajinasi author lagi ngadat buat bikin ceritanya. *Ditabokin*

SILAKAN REVIEW NYA XD 


End file.
